El secreto de papá
by JeRaLdine
Summary: Albus le hace inocentes preguntas a su papá mientras se da cuenta que las respuestas guardan un secreto que paso desapercibido por muchos años ¿Cuál será ese secreto?


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de J.K Rowling & WB, esto no se hace con fines económicos sólo imaginativos:)**

* * *

**El secreto de papá**

Albus, el hijo menor del salvador del mundo mágico, siendo mayor de edad y ya con un par de experiencias amorosas a cuestas, notó ciertos detalles que podían haber pasado desapercibidos cuando era un niño y miraba a sus padres, pero no ahora que conocía el amor.

— ¿Oye papá quién fue tu apoyo en los momentos difíciles que pasaste en Hogwarts? —comenzó la conversación, esperando soñadoramente que le dijera que había sido su mamá. En sus manos llevaba una manzana con la que estaba realizando un par de piruetas mientras esperaba la respuesta.

— ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? —preguntó Harry, después de unos minutos en lo que caviló cómo contestar.

—Se que no te gusta hablar de eso, pero ahora ya no soy un niño…

—Albus entiendo —lo cortó, inhaló profusamente calmando sus fantasmas del pasado—, quién estuvo conmigo fue tu tía Hermione—confesó, mientras acomodaba la moldura de sus viejos lentes.

Frunció su ceño, más interesado que antes en esa plática. —Entonces, ¿quien confió en ti ciegamente cuando nadie te creía que había vuelto Voldemort, después del Torneo de los Tres Magos? —hizo changuitos para escuchar que su madre.

—Tu tía Hermione—repitió su padre nuevamente, mientras miraba hacia la puerta de la cocina donde se encontraban Ginny y Hermione haciendo la cena de navidad.

Se quedó quieto, ya sin jugar con la manzana, su expresión se había vuelto sería haciéndolo ver más grande de lo que en realidad era. — ¿Quien te acompaño en todas y cada una de tus locuras?

Albus supo que iba a ser la misma respuesta, bastaba ver esa sonrisa que se dibujaba en los labios de su padre cada que pronunciaba el nombre de su tía y no estaba de más que conocía todas y cada una de las historias que vivió su padre junto a sus tíos y en las que su madre apenas y era mencionada.

—Hijo ¿a dónde lleva esto? —inquirió, sintiendo acorralado.

—Oye Pa, ¿y si tía Hermione hubiera muerto en la batalla qué hubieras hecho?— en cuanto terminó de decir eso, se dio cuenta de cómo los ojos de su padre se oscurecían.

—Matar a Voldemort como venganza y después morir para ir con ella— respondió Harry sin meditarlo, no tenía caso seguir ocultándole a su hijo sus sentimientos, al parecer él ya lo había descubierto y sólo buscaba su sinceridad.

Albus se tragó su exclamación, no quería que su madre se acercara. —Pero ¿quién es la mujer más importante en tu vida? Y no digas Lily, independientemente de ella.

—Sabes hijo se que quisieras escuchar que tu madre, pero la verdad tu tía siempre desde que nos hicimos amigos se volvió una constante en mi loca vida, sin ella te aseguro que no hubiera salido vivo ni el primer año, le debo tanto… —eso último lo dijo en un suspiro formando una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no te casaste con tía Hermione? —ya todo estaba claro para él, pero ahora quería entender cómo es que había terminado casado con su madre.

—No vi lo que tenía enfrente de mis narices hasta que se caso, la perdí sin ni siquiera luchar, no podía hacerlo. Él era mi mejor amigo y si ella lo amaba yo no podía cambiar las cosas, quizás si me hubiera dado cuenta antes —su sonrisa con las pequeñas arrugas que marcaban la edad desapareció mientras de sus ojos se anegaban de lágrimas.

— ¿Y si ella también te amara?—movió una ceja juguetonamente, haciendo relucir sus hermosos ojos verdes logrando que su padre volviera a sonreír.

—Eso ya no importa hijo. Yo soy padre, tengo una bonita familia y aunque no amo a tu madre, la adoro con toda el alma, mi relación con tu tía es mera amistad aunque ambos sintiéramos algo, eso no cambia el respeto que les tenemos a nuestros esposos e hijos —reveló con seriedad, convencido de sus palabras.

Albus abrazó a su padre, sintiéndose más orgulloso de él que nunca antes, ¿cómo podía ser posible que dejara su felicidad de lado para hacer felices a los demás? No lo entendía del todo, pero tampoco le reprochaba, porque amar a alguien es desearle lo mejor.

Harry correspondió el gesto, amaba a sus hijos por sobre todo, no podía pensar en una vida sin ellos, por mucho que sintiera ese gran amor por su mejor amiga, aunque la espinita de lo que pudo ser siguiera en su corazón escondida.

Nunca sería capaz de revelar sus más profundos sentimientos, moriría haciendo creer al mundo entero que amaba a Ginevra Weasley, mientras que sus pensamientos pertenecerían para siempre a cierta castaña.

Se llevarían a la tumba su historia, porque ambos se sabían correspondidos pero el destino por algún motivo no los había unido como amantes, quizás simplemente fueron sus decisiones apresuradas las que los llevaron a cometer el peor error de sus vidas. Ahora simplemente quedaba seguir adelante como lo habían hecho todos esos años, tal vez no como pareja, pero si como los mejores amigos, porque si de algo estaban seguros es que no podrían vivir el uno sin el otro.

**Fin (:**

* * *

**Debo reconocer que este fit es uno de los que más me ha gustado, tanto cuando yo lo hice como cuando The Darkness Princess me ayudo a arreglarlo.**

**Gracias por la lectura**

**Jeral (:**


End file.
